Margrett Starlett
Backstory Margrett's backstory is somewhat unknown, seeing she was the only child who only moved once to what is now her own castle around the age of fifteen. What is known is that she was raised by two powerful vampires, and was spoiled. She was trained by her own mother and was given a Katana that was received around the age of seven. Around eighteen, Margrett met a deceiving young male vampire, and was married around the age of nineteen, which was the age she had Violet. The age that she had Amethyst is unknown, but her youngest daughter has stayed in the castle with her since she was born. As growing up, people recognized her as the daughter of the two most powerful vampiric beings and was given most respect. Personality and Appearnce Margrett is a confident, determined type of person, and she would never give up on something she loves. She is carefree and very talkative, and extremely friendly. However, she can be shy around strangers, but playfully flirts with them, since this is her way of getting to know people better. She is strong-willed and strong for a woman her age, but can be careless when times aren't serious. She leans on to be more of a selfless, optimistic person. Her hair is in two pink pigtails, a bang in front, and the rest of her hair in curls. She has light brown skin, medium sized breasts, and looks skinny with a touch of fat on her arms. She has a scar underneath her left (red) eye, due to a battle she had with one of her enemies. Her cheeks are puffy, and she is usually seen with a smile. She wears a purple Cheongsam with black sweatpants, or if the situation requires, a purple skirt. Equipment Katana (Blade of Vampires): This was a sword given to her by her mother around the age of seven. Her mother once used to Katana and named it 'Blade of the Vampires' since it was powerful. Skills *'Physical Skills' **'Signature Skills' *** Dark Void: Margrett is able to run up and touch her opponent, shocking them. A void appears behind the opponent and sucks them in. The opponent comes from another void, being all beaten up or having bruises on their body. ***'Heartbreaker': She is able phase through the opponent's body in this attack. She bites on their heart and sucks blood, then gives it a hard punch. She then leaves the opponent's body and smirks while licking the blood off her fingers. ***'Wing Storm': Her huge, fluffy, angel like black wings grows on her body, and the heavy, harsh wind from the wings can push the opponent backwards as far as thirteen feet, giving damage or just to daze the opponent. ***'Katana Slice': Margrett grabs her sword and throws it directly/ vertically at her opponent. The sword is able to "slice" through the opponent either way and follows them, but returns back to her after the opponent has been damaged. **'Advanced/Ultimate Skills' ***'Touch of the Abyss': Margrett grabs her opponent and drags them through the ground, then throws them into an abyss. Once the opponent regains consciousness, Margrett is behind them and Katsu is in front of them. They both give bone-shattering, fast, and powerful attacks. This move ends when both Margrett and her mother punches the opponent back to Earth. ***'Fatal Grave': Margrett snaps her fingers and is able to paralyze her opponent. She turns around and shields her eyes, letting her daughters take control of he/she. Amethyst throws the opponent into a grave, their name being engraved into the stone. Violet winks and throws a peace sign, jumps into the grave and begins either stab he/she with her sword either in the legs or heart, or being heavily punched in the face repeatedly. She then drags he/she out of the grave and throws he/she toward Margrett, who gives the finishing blow. ***'Midnight Beam': Margrett takes two fingers and aims them at her opponent. A immense, light purple escapes from the tips of her fingers and is blasted straight at the opponent. It can reach toward at least five miles. Transformation 'Ultimate Shinso Form' Margrett uses the power she obtained from Katsu, transforming into her Ultimate Shinso Form where her physiology becomes 20 times greater, her hair flows down her back, still the pink color. Her speed, stamina, durability and strength all increase. At this level of power she is much stronger than Alucard and Katsu, able to move at blinding speeds and deliver powerful kicks and punches with bone breaking force. She is also nearly invincible since her dexterity and defense also increased to great levels. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Vampires